


Soap- l.s. One Shot

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Zayn, One Shot, Sad, Soap, Swearing, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes Louis. But telling him may not be the best thing.</p><p>Based on the song Soap by Melanie Martinez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap- l.s. One Shot

 

"One Direction's Louis Tomlinson is going to be a dad!" 

_Flip._

"Louis Tomlinson and Briana Jungswirth are-"

_Flip._

"L-"

 _Flip._  

Harry groaned in annoyance, throwing the remote on the floor. He felt Niall wrap his arms around his torso. He smiled at his friend. Niall and Liam both knew how Harry felt about Louis. Ever since he first saw him, Harry had fallen for the Doncaster lad. There was just something about the older boy's tanned skin, ocean eyes, adorable fringe, and silky voice that gave Harry chills. 

But considering the fact that Louis was now having a baby with Briana, Harry didn't think he felt the same way. 

"Niall?" He whispered. 

"Yeah?" 

"When is it gonna stop hurting?" 

Niall just held him tighter, as Harry cried quietly. This wasn't the first time Louis had unintentionally hurt Harry. 

There was when he started dating Eleanor. 

And when he said he was "in fact straight." 

And when he had to avoid Harry because management and the fans thought they were more friends. 

And of course, when he tweeted the Larry bullshit tweet. 

That one hurt the most. 

Until now. 

Harry, while he was madly in love with Louis, had been civil to Eleanor. He even had been friends with her. She was one of the sweetest girls that Harry had ever met. 

Briana, on the other hand, was a bitch.  _ **((A/N: I dont even know anything about her. So no hate to her. But for the purpose of the story, I'm making her be a giant bitch!))**_

She treated Harry like he was gum on the bottom of her shoes. She didn't even want to be seen in the same room with him. But, of course, Harry pretended to like her when Louis asked. (He'd come in with his bright blue eyes shining: "isn't she just the greatest?" And what was Harry to say? So he responded with "she's something.")

Harry lost his train of thought when he heard Niall talking. "I know that it hurts now. But maybe he'll see how she treats you and he won't want anything to do with her," he reassured, petting Harry's long curls. Liam thought Harry needed a haircut, but Harry loved his hair down to his shoulders. 

Harry sat up. "No. No. I-I don't like her. But I don't want that. We're talking about a  _baby_ , Niall. That baby deserves to have its mother and its father. None of this is the baby's fault, and it doesn't deserve to be punished like that. I hated having my parents split. It was so hard on me, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone." 

Niall opened up his mouth to respond, but Louis entered the dressing room with breakfast. 

"I've got Egg McMuffins for us all, lads!" Louis grinned, Liam following behind him with McDonald's coffee for the four of them. Liam set down two cups on the table in front of Niall and Harry. He looked into Harry's mossy eyes and could tell that the lad had been crying. 

 _'We'll talk later,'_  he mouthed. Harry nodded quickly as Louis strode over to the couch Harry and Niall were cuddled on. He draped an arm around Harry, like he always did. It always made Harry feel better. But not this time. 

"Are you excited, Haz?" Louis grinned, playfully bumping his knee with Harry's. 

"For what?" 

Louis rolled his eyes. "This is the first time we're singing Drag Me Down on tv!" he exclaimed, as if it were obvious. 

"Oh. Yeah, I guess." Louis frowned. 

"Harry, is everything okay? You're usually super excited about preforming a new single." 

"He's probably just tired. It's early, mate," Niall cut in. Thank you Niall. 

Harry could tell that Louis didn't believe Niall, but he was thankful that the boy didn't press any further. 

"It's Zayn, isn't it?" Liam asked, also trying to help. And thank you Liam, because when Harry looked down at his hands and nodded, Louis believed him. 

"Well, we don't need him!" Louis snapped. Louis and Zayn weren't on the greatest of terms. 

"Easy," Liam said after Harry jumped at Louis' outburst. 

Louis looked over at Harry, who looked like a scared puppy in a thunderstorm. "Sorry, Haz." Harry nodded and finally took a sip of the coffee. "Aren't you hungry?" Louis asked. 

"No." 

Louis just frowned again.

\---

Harry plastered on a smile and tried to act excited when they were preforming, and it was working for a while. Singing in front of all of the screaming fans was his favorite thing to do. Just seeing the smiles on their faces made Harry's real smile come out. 

But then, they just  _had_  to be interviewed.

And Louis just  _had_ to be asked about the baby. 

And he just  _had_  to be extremely ecstatic about it. 

And they just  _had_  to ask Harry why he'd been so silent.

And Harry just  _had_  to lie to millions of people. 

And Louis just  _had_  to ask Harry if they could talk back at the hotel. 

\---

Harry entered Louis' room cautiously. He wanted to enter it twenty minutes ago, but of course, every time he reached for the doorknob, he pulled back. 

Louis was sitting on the bed, watching some extremely beautiful couple arguing on a soap opera, but also scrolling on his phone, so not really paying attention to it. As soon as he saw Harry, he locked his phone, setting it on the dresser. 

"Sit." 

Harry felt like he was in the principal's office, but he did as he was told. He sat in the chair at the desk. Louis rolled his eyes. 

"No. Here." He patted the edge of the bed, and Harry wearily sat down. He was close enough to Louis that he could smell the older lad's cologne. Louis smelled of mint and the smell calmed Harry. Usually. But right now, he was freaking out because how could he lie to Louis? He could do what he usually did and avoid the question, or at least dance around it, but something told him that this time that wasn't going to work. 

Neither boy said anything at first, but Harry felt the intensity of Louis' ocean eyes beating down on him like the sun's rays. Finally, Harry spoke up. 

"I'm okay, you know." But, no, Louis didn't know. And, no, that wasn't good enough for Louis.

"Bullshit." Harry winced; Louis was coming out of the gate strong. "Harry, you're upset about something. And I don't want you to hide it from me. Liam and Niall know what's bugging you. But I don't. I'm your best friend, Haz. It hurts." Harry almost laughed at that.  _Louis_  was hurt? 

Harry wrapped his arms around himself. "The fact that you're my best friend is precisely why I cannot tell you." 

"Harry, what the hell are you talking about? You can tell me  _anything_ ," Louis stressed. Harry shook his head. 

"No. Not this. This is something big. Something that I can  _never_  tell you.  _Ever_." Harry tried to sound intimidating, but it was probably the equivalent of a kitten trying to roar like a lion. Harry definitely felt more like a kitten right now than a lion. Louis just made him feel weak. Especially when he was mad at him. 

"Then why the _fuck_  can Niall and Liam know?!" Harry looked up to see Louis' normally ocean eyes an icy blue. This only happened when he was pissed. Louis stood up, but immediately sat back down, his face softening. "I-Is it something I did? Is that why you can't come talk to me about it? Because whatever it is, I'm sorry. I-"

" _Louis_. I-It's complicated. You didn't do anything."  Louis took Harry's hand in his, but Harry quickly pulled back, leaving Louis hurt. "Please don't do that.  _Please_." And Harry didn't dare look into Louis' sad ocean eyes. Louis moved closer to Harry, cupping his face in his hands. This time, Harry was a statue. He looked up slowly and saw electric blue. 

" _Haz. Baby._ _"_ Harry felt the tears threatening to escape his eyes, because  _how dare he_  call him that? 

He shook his head again. " _No_. Louis." And there go the tears. Louis reached up to wipe the tears with the pad of his thumb, but Harry inched his way out of Louis' grasp. He moved so fast that he fell off the bed. He cried more. Not because it hurt. But because  _it_   _hurt_. 

Louis didn't even realize he was crying until he looked down and saw three small pools of water on his jeans. 

The two of them just sat there, isolated, crying. When Louis ran out of tears, he went and sat next to Harry, who was in the fetal position on the dirty hotel floor, and if the younger lad wasn't so upset right now, Louis would scold Harry on how dirty the floors of hotels really are. 

"Lou-is," Harry croaked. But what was he to say? Was there anything to say? Or did he just like the sound of his name coming from his lips. Did he just like the sound of his own voice in general? 

Louis curled up next to Harry, completely forgetting the dirtiness of the hotel floor, or completely not caring. He didn't have to say anything. He only held Harry. 

Harry tried. 

He tried to forget the feeling of Louis' hands in his hair. 

He tried to forget the soft touch of his hands rubbing his arms.

He tried to forget the feeling of Louis' chestnut fringe brushing against his face.

He tried to forget the small kisses Louis peppered on his cheek. 

He tried to forget the ocean in his eyes.

He tried to forget the voice, so light and airy, he grew to love.

He tried to forget the eyes-crinkly-mouth-wide-open-teethy smile Louis had. 

He tried to forget the boy altogether. 

He tried to forget the boy

He tried to forget the

He tried to forget 

He tried to

He tried

Maybe it was the way Louis was holding him. Or maybe it was the emotions bursting inside him, all colliding at once. 

But he told Louis. 

He told him everything. 

" _Louis_ ," he began. "I-I don't even know what I'm saying. And I...I don't know  _why_  I'm saying it. But I'm saying it. Because you're right.  _God, you're always right_. But there's something you need to know. Liam and Niall know, and it's not fair that you don't. Especially because it's about you. Louis, I...Louis, Louis, Louis..." 

Louis rubbed Harry's back. "Take your time, love. No need to rush," he whispered. Harry began crying again. Louis wiped the tears away. Harry let him this time. But he promised himself that this would be the last time.

"Louis." Harry said his name so many times. He was trying to remember. "The day we got put in One Direction was the best day of my life. I just. There's something about you, you know? Those fucking blue eyes that I can't get  _out_  of my head. I want to  _drown_  myself in them, Louis. You're the only person who really gets me. I've  _never_  met someone who makes me feel like you do. But I need to. I can't keep doing this to myself. I can't keep holding onto something that's not there. You're the most person I've ever met. The most charming. The most endearing. The most humorous. The most enticing. The most  _beautiful._  I swear, your eyelashes were placed on your eyes by the stars. Your eyes  _are_  the stars. You are  _the entire fucking galaxy_ , and I don't even know what to do. Eleanor. God. Eleanor was the sweetest, but I couldn't even find myself to be around her for minutes. I said we were friends. I believed we were friends. But I couldn't possibly have been around her for very long when the only thing I can think about is her taunting me. 'Louis!' 'Louis!' 'Louis!' The wrinkles in her clothes were enough for me, each of them reminding me that they were there because those clothes were lying on your floor.  _Louis_. There is not a day that passes that I don't think about you. I tried. I tried to pretend that it was your lips on mine, not Taylor's. I tried to pretend that my hands were on your waist, not Kendall's. I tried to pretend that it was your hands in my hair, not Caroline's. For so long, I've wanted to tell you all of these things. For so long, I haven't known how to tell you these things. And now. This...this isn't what I imagined it would be like. I wouldn't be lying on the floor. You wouldn't be lying here next to me. Wouldn't be holding me. It's way easier for me if you don't hold me.  _Please_...thank you. And you sure as hell wouldn't be having a baby. A  _baby_ , Louis. You're having a baby, and I'm here being completely selfish. And telling someone who's going to be a  _dad_ , that I  _love_  them. How  _pathetic_  is that? But, Louis, I do. I love you. I... _Louis_." 

"Harry...I-I don't even know what to say. You-You love me?" Harry looked into the ocean, and immediately regretted it. Louis' face was blank. No emotion. What was he feeling? Was he feeling? "Harry. I don't." 

"I know, Louis." Harry didn't cry. He didn't do anything. He didn't have it in him.

"I don't...I don't love you, Harry." Harry's face was blank. No emotion. What was he feeling? Was he feeling? 

Louis rose and laid back down on the bed. He was silent. He didn't look at Harry. The only sound in the room was his breathing. 

_In. Out._

_In. Out._

_In. Out._

Harry didn't know what to do. He laid on the floor. The floor became unbearable. He got up and laid next to Louis, not touching him. Not even wanting to. 

He wasn't silent. He looked at Louis. The only sound in the room was his voice.

_Louis._

_Louis._

_Louis._

And this time, he was trying to forget. 

\---

 _Think I just remembered something_  
I think I left the faucet running  
Now my words are filling up the tub  
Darling, you're just soaking in it  
But I know you'll get out the minute  
You notice all your fingers pruning up  
  
I'm tired of being careful, tiptoe, trying to keep the water warm  
Let me under your skin  
Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed  
Why do I always spill?  
  
I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap

 _I feel it coming out my throat_  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap

 _Think I got myself in trouble_  
So I fill the bath with bubbles  
Then I'll put the towels all away  
Should've never said the word "love"  
Threw a toaster in the bathtub  
I'm sick of all the games I have to play

 _I'm tired of being careful, tiptoe, trying to keep the water warm_  
Let me under your skin  
Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed  
Why do I always spill?  
  
I feel it coming out my throat  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap 

 _I feel it coming out my throat_  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap

 _I feel it coming out my throat_  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap

 _I feel it coming out my throat_  
Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap  
God, I wish I never spoke  
Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap


End file.
